


Wolverine or Whatever

by Bearixt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, or at least, wow those are actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: Yuri’s superpower was to transform into a cat. Not a tiger, which would fit him better, not even a cub. But a cat. Okay, tigersarecats. But specifically, he wasn’t a tiger.Rather, he was a small goddamned house cat. He was unsure of the breed, but he had golden fur and almost non-existent legs. The fucking legs, seriously.





	Wolverine or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 18+!!! on ICE discord server's mini writer challenge wherein at least two of the four prompts provided by a random prompt generator must be used. I tried to use all four, which can be seen on the end notes. Keyword: tried.
> 
> (Apologies for the abuse of parentheses in advance. This is me trying out a different writing style and totally _not nailing it_.)
> 
> Thank you so much for the beta and making this fic _bear_ able (ha!), [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909)! <3

It had been a little over an hour since Viktor ruined the balance of the universe when his experiment for Chemistry Lab gave everyone in the university superpowers. Yuri knew that Viktor was bound to do stupid things once in a while, but he didn’t expect that his idiocy would reach that peak level.

(The professors and admins had attempted to calm everyone, but lava pouring out of the literature professor’s mouth every ten seconds during her speech didn't make it as convincing as they thought it would be.)

Getting out of the destruction that was previously the canteen was a nightmare. One second, Yuri was enjoying the pirozhki his grandfather made for him, and the next second, he was scrambling away with his tiny legs.

Yuri’s superpower was to transform into a cat. Not a tiger, which would fit him better, not even a cub. But a cat. Okay, tigers _are_ cats. But specifically, he wasn’t a tiger.

Rather, he was a small goddamned house cat. He was unsure of the breed, but he had golden fur and almost non-existent legs. The fucking legs, seriously.

He growled at the situation and at the student who almost stomped him with his third foot. The student (who Yuri had vaguely remembered because the first year walked straight into the canteen’s glass door during the first day of classes) visibly froze, and with great difficulty, crouched down in front of him.

Yuri growled again. Or maybe it became a hiss. But the kid needed to move and step aside! Stop blocking the way just because his three legs weren't, like, two fucking centimeters long. He glanced down at his own paws. How do cats make their claws—ah, there. He grinned and looked back at the first year again, more confident now that he had a weapon, but stopped when he saw his face.

“Aww!” Monomi (or Monami or something) cooed and did stupid ugly faces. “Are you lost, kitty kitty? Did the explosion outside bother you? Come here, let me get you to the office.” He reached out to him then frowned, hands still frozen in the air. “But maybe that’s not a good idea, someone said that the principal turned into a dinosaur.”

As the kid ( _Minami, right,_ Yuri remembered) averted his attention away from him and muttered about the relationship between reptiles and felines, Yuri took the opportunity to escape. With grace and flexibility that he was surprised to have despite a small existence in general, he jumped on Minami’s crouched legs, then on his outstretched arms—oops, he didn’t mean to scratch, forgot to retract the claws—on the shoulders, and then back on the floor on his way to freedom.

His 'freedom' was now simply the wide space of the school rooftop, but he had no choice; he couldn't really go home in his state, and there might be more danger outside.

He licked his paws, removing the dust that had stuck there from the old cabinet he had used as his hiding place. What was with people and their affinity for making fucking stupid faces and touching him with their grubby hands? He wasn’t _so small and so cute awww let’s take him home his eyes are so precious,_ goddammit. If he could only speak, Yuri would have told the group of girls to fuck off.

(Not that he didn’t try, actually, but his attempts to speak just made their squealing louder so he decided not to try it again and just run for his life.)

He continued to clean himself when he heard a soft 'pop!’ and immediately, he stood on four legs, stiff but alert, ready to flee at a moment's notice.

Wasn't that the senior with almost the same name as him? Yuuri Katsuki, who he totally did not remember as the cute guy in foreign studies two seats in front of him?

Yuri should probably run to the door before Katsuki notice him since the senior was curled into a ball in the corner, covering his eyes, shoulders shaking.

Wait, was he crying?

Wait, had Yuri’s microscopic legs waddled toward Katsuki on their own accord so he was now standing in front of him?

Fucking yep.

“Oi Katsuki,” he said. Katsuki looked over his folded knees and stared at him with a snotty face and bleary eyes.

Still cute. “You look gross.”

Katsuki’s eyes widened the same time his mouth and legs dropped. Yuri paused. Katsuki… had a superpower now, too, right? Fuck. What if it was—

Don't think about the time you watched him sleep in class and don't think about the time you tripped JJ because he was being an asshole to Katsuki and don't think about how good Katsuki looked with glasses when you passed him in the library. Just _don't._

“Oh, sorry.” Sniff. “Did I disturb you?” Another sniff. “It's very noisy down there, isn’t it?” More sniffing and a shuddering breath.

Yuri had never felt so thankful for someone being a non-mind reading or non-animal talking superpowered person. What was Katsuki’s power though? And why was he still crying?

Yuri was about to ask him even though he knew how useless it would be, but froze again for the second time. He didn’t notice that Katsuki had stopped rubbing his own eyes, and now he was rubbing Yuri’s head.

It was a breach of personal space. It was relaxing. He moved a little closer.

Katsuki hummed and continued doing whatever his magic fingers were doing. “I guess I should take you to the... police? I’m sure your owner is looking for you.” Two hands were now brought to his face where Katsuki proceeded to squeeze his cheeks. It didn’t hurt, but Yuri still wiggled and moved his face away. That was weird.

“You’re pretty close to humans, unlike other cats I know,” Katsuki said after a chuckle. It was a pleasant sound, but Yuri was still bothered with the tear tracks on Katsuki's cheeks. He reached out to it almost subconsciously, only remembering that it was a stupid thing to do as a cat that has four vertically-challenged legs, not arms, when he fell face first straight into Katsuki’s chest.

Yuri immediately scrambled to move away, but when Katsuki started muttering _‘ow, ow, ouch’_ , he stopped squirming. Was there a manual on how to stop the claws from extending when he didn’t really want it to? If this was how things would be, then his power should've just been like Wolverine or whatever.

"I'm really more of a dog person, but you're fun to be with," Katsuki said. He reached out his hand and Yuri bumped his nose to his knuckles. It made Katsuki giggle, so Yuri disregarded the horror at the move he made purely out of newly-acquired instinct. Feeling pleased, he rubbed his sides against him as Katsuki continued, “I'm very worried for Vicchan. Mari just called right after the explosion in the lab, and the doctors said she will be fine, but it's just scary, you know? I dropped by the fountain park to calm down, but there were so many kids today so I thought this place was the next best thing.” Katsuki’s lips turned upwards. “And it's all better now that I met and get to spend some time with you!”

Yuri stared at him. The nearest fountain park would be Ice Castle. It was a five hour drive from the university.

Katsuki blinked. “Ah, Vicchan is my dog! I think she'd like you. What's your gender by the way, little one?” he muttered before picking Yuri up.

He didn't know what did it: being called little, being picked up, being picked up to check his private parts, being told that a dog would like him, or maybe a delayed reaction from the earlier remark—it didn't matter.

Yuri held his breath as he stared at Katsuki’s wide brown eyes below him.

It was the fucking worst moment to transform back to being human.

“Y-Yuri Plisetsky?!” Katsuki squeaked. Yuri opened his mouth, unsure whether to demand when did he figured out his name (and why hadn’t they talked before) or comment how he hadn’t notice that his eyes turn into a beautiful cognac diamond with hints of golden rays when the light hits them just _right_ or hurl accusations and make everything Katsuki’s fault—but fortunately or unfortunately, the decision had been taken off his hands when they heard footsteps and someone talking coming from the stairs.

“Shit,” Yuri muttered.

And then, it was the canteen all-over again: one second, he was on top of Katsuki at the school rooftop, barely managing to support himself upright with his shaking arms; and then the next, well, he was still on top of Katsuki, still feeling weak (in his defence, he was a cat with ridiculous legs just a few moments ago), but the difference was that the floor was now carpeted.

Yuri looked around him. Whose living room was this?

There was a movement below him. Feeling the tips of his ears burn, he immediately scrambled to stand up and move a few feet away from Katsuki, who was also sporting a cute blush across his cheeks. The pink fitted him. And the teleportation powers, for some reasons Yuri couldn’t explain, fitted him as well.

Katsuki cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, head hung low. “Sorry, I accidentally brought you with me. I panicked. Pretty sure that was Phichit, and I didn’t really want to speak with anyone yet,” Katsuki said, and then he blushed even brighter. “But, ah, I guess I already ended up talking… with… you?”

Yuri watched as the full meaning of his last sentence seemed to slowly dawn into Katsuki. It reminded him of a sci-fi show he had watched before where the android stopped working after its wires were cut.

He should speak now while he still can. “Well, yeah, ‘twas nice to spend time with you, too.” Or maybe he shouldn’t.

Transform. It would be easier to dig and bury your own grave when you're rug hugger-sized so _you better transform now, Plisetsky, you stupid fuck._

“Oh.”

They just stared at each other for a while.

Katsuki scratched his cheeks and smiled softly and maybe Yuri should have listened to the old hag and lessen his caffeine intake because the palpitations were terrible and _god,_ how could Katsuki look so pure and perfect?

“Would you like some coffee?” Katsuki asked.

Yuri averted his gaze, and—wow, Katsuki looked so young in that picture. Was the woman Mari? The resemblance was there and, okay, _fine,_ not like he could ignore the weight of Katsuki’s stare. Yuri sighed and looked back at him.

Katsuki was still wearing a patient, lovely smile.

(Balance of the universe was ruined, but at least it was not a total clusterfuck.)

“Sure. A cup shouldn't hurt.” It was probably not the stupid caffeine anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more YuYuu in the world. Also, you know when you repeat a word so many times that it loses its meaning? The words for me while writing this fic were Katsuki (I had to google Yuuri's name just to be sure) and legs. The fucking legs, seriously.
> 
> Prompts:  
> Setting: Laboratory - uh, briefly mentioned, but it's where it all started?  
> Genre: Romantic Comedy - _((i tried))_  
>  Trope: Superheroes/Superpowers - my favorite thang  
> Prompt: Domesticity (moving in together; nesting; shopping; building a family or meeting the family; getting a cat or dog; kidfic) - you see what i did there...
> 
> Hang out with us in the [18OI](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc) discord! Thanks for reading, and I hope I made at least the corners of ONE (1) mouth lift up? ^^;;


End file.
